New Girl
by Dana2184
Summary: Being the new kid sucks hardcore. I mean I wouldn't even be at this school if it wasnt for my older brother and making us move every 6 months... ugh! anyways I think he's cute so lets see if he likes me the same way... what could hurt... right?
1. First day of a new school

**A/N new story (: Ps check out my other story What Happens Now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush. I only own Dana (me) **

Beep beep beep, my alarm went off. It was 6:15 am and it was the first day of my new school. Exciting right? Well maybe not considering that because of my older brother I have to move like every six months. And this is my senior year and I had to leave my old best friend behind. We just moved here to Hollywood from South Dakota.

"Dana! Get a move on it." Josh hollered from the hallway

It's the first day of a new school, usually I'd get up at like 7 or something but not today it's the first day, first impression right? So that means that I need to take a shower and brush my teeth and stand in my walk-in closet deciding what to wear. Which being a girl is never easy to decide. I've considered going in sweats and a hoodie and just leave my hair in a messy bun. But if you're like me and have moved every six months since you were like 3 years old your use to it and you know throughout middle school and high school that being the new kid isn't easy and first impressions mean everything. It means who you become friends with, who you sit at lunch with, if you're invited to all the cool/right parties and sleepovers if they even do that here in Hollywood.

I got up and went to take a shower. 15 mins later I was standing in my closet looking at what to wear. 20 mins went by and my brother was getting very annoyed with me for not getting to the table at exactly 6:45. Yah leave it up to him to be annoyed with that. I pulled out two tank tops. One was a black wife beater and the other one was neon pink spaghetti strapped tank-top. After I put them on I grabbed a blue jean skirt that stopped mid-thigh. I went over to my dresser and got out white ankle socks and put my vans on. I went back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then I brushed my hair and took my bangs and twisted them and put them to the side. I curled the rest of my hair and then put on eyeliner and mascara. Finally I was ready. I went to the desk over in the corner of my room and took my bag off of the chair and put it on my left shoulder since it was a one shoulder bag thing.

Finally I made it to the kitchen, I sat down across from josh and he said "nice of you two finally join me" he joked

"Ha-ha right, because breakfast is the most important meal of the day." I jokingly said

"Right" he said

He stuck out his arm and dropped my keys into my hand. I was excited that I got to drive my newish car to a new school. I ate a bowl of cereal and some toast. Then I got up from my seat and kissed my brother on the head and said "bye josh, I'll see you later." He said "bye and you'll be on my own for dinner and get your homework done before you went to bed."

I got in my car and drove off to the school, when I pulled up and I put my hood up on the car and rolled up the windows. I looked to my right and saw a cute guy, but I sighed and got out. I locked my door and made my way into the school. I wasn't looking where I was going because I was texting Jaime. I ran into a guy.

He said "hey watch it"

"s-sorry" I said

It made his friends stop in the tracks and look at me

"New girl" Carlos said

I just smirked and started to turn around and just walk away. My phone rang and I answered it.

"What do you want now?" I asked

"How's my baby?" the other person said

"I'm not your baby and haven't been since you broke up with me on the first day of school back in august." I said harshly

I knew the guys were walking behind me. I was getting annoyed kind of. But I kept talking on the phone

"I'm sorry that I broke up with you." He said

"Yah, because you know that, that makes me want to run back into your arms. Well Newsflash jerk, it won't and you should be happy that you got with the school slut." I said

"Do you miss me?" he asked

"Logan why would I miss you, we dated for like three months NOT three years." I said

"Yah I know" he said

"Look I have to go, and don't call me back or text me." I said and then I hung up before he could say anything else.

I kept walking and then I made my way into the school and made my way into the office.

"Hi you must be Dana Henderson." The lady said

"Yah, that's me" I said shyly

"My name is Miss Thomas." She said

"Nice to meet you." I said looking at her and then at the floor

The guys went walking by

"James! Get in here now" miss Thomas said

"Oh great" is what I thought.

In walked in a tall guy with black hair and hazel eyes, he was really good looking I could give him that.

"Yes miss Thomas?" James said

"This here is Dana, she's new here. I want you to show her around" miss Thomas said

"Well hi there Dana, I'm James Mychals." He said sticking out his hand

I just smiled a little and shook his hand. We walked out of the office and he looked at my schedule. Sweet, we have like all the same classes together. He said smiling while we stopped at a locker.

"Well here's your locker in case you ever want to use It." he said

"Thanks, and I don't think I'll ever use it." I said

I looked at him and then took my schedule and looked at it, and then said "you know, you really don't have to show me around, I'm pretty sure I can get around. If I don't get lost on the way"

"Oh but it's my pleasure" he smiled

My phone went off again.

"Look logan I can't talk, and stop bugging me" I said and then hung up once again and then put my phone on silent, then slipped it into my pocket

Three other guys came up next to James.  
"Dana, I'd like you to meet Carlos, Logan and Kendall" James said

"Hi" was all that I could say

I just looked at Kendall and notice that I ran into him while I wasn't looking

"Hey, sorry to whichever one it was that I bumped into out there." I said not looking at any of the four guys

"It's cool, I thought it was kinda cute" Kendall said

"Really, because the way that you said hey watch it. Didn't sound like it you thought it was cute" I said now looking at him

James then said "well umm, Dana we should get to homeroom"

I nodded in agreement and then followed him to the class. We walked in and I stopped at the teacher's desk and handed him the note

"Welcome to homeroom, Miss Henderson" he said

"Thanks" I said looking to see if James was still there by side me.

"by the way I'm Mr. Jenkins." He said

I just nodded

"Well you can sit behind james in the back of the room" he said giving me a book, a packet and pointed to the back of the classroom

I sat down behind James. And then Carlos, Logan and Kendall all walked in

Oh great I said in my mind

Kendall sat next to me and Logan sat in front of him and Carlos sat in front of James. I just crossed my legs and slouched back into my seat, trying to avoid all eye contact at all possible.

James then turned to look at me and said "wanna sit with us at lunch?"

I just looked at Carlos and he nodded, Logan just grinned and winked at me, Kendall on the other hand just looked at me and then at the other three guys and then back at me and nodded.

"Uh s-sure" I said nervously

"Your stutter is cute" Logan said

I just nodded my head and then said "thanks"

Logan just turned around and started to read his book. Carlos just smiled at me, which weird me out a bit but then he just turned around and started to read his book, well kinda. Kendall smirked at me and then started to write something on paper, but I just ignored it. james looked at me and said "have fun reading that thing; it's stupid and boring and long" I just nodded and took out a pen out of my bag and when I looked up kendall me a note and whispered "it's just between me and you" I just took the paper and put it underneath the packet that Jenkins gave me. I grabbed my phone and made sure it was on silent and then locked it.

I then sat up and looked at the packet and started to read it then signed it. It was just a layout of the rules in the school about cell phones and IPods and stuff like that. I then took the note that Kendall had given me, and then I unfolded it and read "so you have muscles, you a cheerleader?" "Nope" I put and then handed it back to Kendall. He wrote back and gave it to me. "A gymnast?" "Nope" I gave it back to him. He then looked to see if Jenkins was looking and he wasn't, he then handed back the note. "Then what?" it said from him. "A competitive dancer, I lift and I use to be on the boys hockey & soccer team back home" I wrote and then gave it back to him. Dang he's kinda nosey I thought. Then the bell rang and James waited till I had my bag on and put the book in it. I put my phone back in my pocket and then handed the packet back to Mr. Jenkins.

We walked out of the class room and made our way to Phys Ed. When we got in there the other three just walked back to the locker room. The gym teacher handed me a pair of shorts and a shirt. She then said "you look like a weight lifter so go with James here and he'll bring you back to the locker room and then James wait for her and then walk with her to the weight room." After that and I changed I went into the weight room with James and we started to work out. None of the guys gave me any crap, mainly because they were intimated by me. 45 mins went by and we went back into the locker rooms and changed and then made our way to the lunch room and out to the quad.

**A/N so what did you think? Please review it means a lot.**


	2. Quad

Disclaimer: the same

In the lunch room we went through the line and I just grabbed an apple. I went to the end of the line between Logan and Carlos. I went to pay for the apple and then we went out to the quad and sat at their table. I sat there between James and Kendall. I took out my phone and unlocked it. it went off and I answered it

"Hey Jai" I said

"Hey Dae" Jaime said

"How's it going back home?" I asked

"Good, Logan got dumped by Taylor and then there was this new girl." She said

"Ha-ha that's funny and a new girl?" I said

"Yes but we can talk about that later. Do you have any new friends?" she asked

"Yah, well you could call them that." I said jokingly

"Boys or girls?" said asked

"Guys" I said

"What are their names?" she demanded

"Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James." I said

That causes them to look at me but went back to talking about whatever they were talking about

"Are they cute, spill" she said gushing

"Well Carlos is this very cute kid with dimples and he's Latino just your type. Logan also has dimples and he's cute he seems smart, like Barkley smart & cute. Kendall is this tall dirty blonde amazing green eyes and dimples, and he's a little nosey. & James, well he's, umm James is this tall very attractive black hair and eyes that you could get lost in if you look into them to long." I said to Jaime

The guys just smiled at what I said about them

I hit the speaker phone which made the guys grow quiet and listen to our convo more

"I so call dibs on Carlos" she said which made Carlos blush

"Alright, and I have to respect the dibs code" I said

"You should totally go for James" she said

"Yah, I don't know about that Jai" I said

"Why" she asked

"Umm, I'll tell you later when im not sitting right next to him." I said shyly

"Am I on speaker?" she asked

"Yah, I hit the speaker button so I could eat this apple and text Barks…." I trailed off

"DANA!" she screamed

"Sorry, and it if helps any Carlos is totally blushing" I said looking at Carlos

"Well I have to go, call me after school. Mrs. Diamond just walked into the classroom" she said

"Oh okay, have fun in her class" I said then I hung up

"So you think that im extremely attractive?" James said

"I didn't say extremely but yes you are attractive, just don't let that get to your pretty little head of yours." I joked

My phone went off again but it was a video call. I answered it

"Mini me" they all said

"Puck heads" I laughed

"How's Hollywood? Are you on their hockey team yet?" Jordon asked  
"Hollywood is Hollywood just not the same without you puckers" I said

"So no hockey team?" Ethan asked

"Negative" I said

"Chubbers!" Kendall said

"Hey Kendall, I miss you!" I said

"I miss you to chubbers, just remember that no one can replace my awesomeness" he joked

"So I see it's your ego, how is your ego?" I asked

"yes, and its good. But its not as big as it use to be" he laughed

I giggled and said "were is bays?"

"shes right here" logan said

"LOGIE! How's my poor sport of a baby?" I asked

So there is like 6 Logan in the senior class back home

"I'm still a poor sport! And how is my chubbers?" he asked

"I'm still chubby" I said laughing

"Dana!" Baylie said

"Booboo! Look hot guy name logan!" I said turning my phone on Logan

"He is hot, and what are the odds if him having the name Logan?" she giggly said

I just laughed and I moved the phone back on me. "Speaking of Logan how is he? How big has he gotten?" I asked

"Logan is cuter then ever, and he's like 15 lbs. now" she said

"That's good, is Kendall helping you take care of your guys' kid?" I asked

"Yes baby I am helping raising my son" Kendall said

"Good deal" I said

"so there are four hot guys sitting next to you, which one are you going to bang, and which one are you going to hook up with?" she asked

"Neither of them" I said

"Well my money is on the hot dark hair kid sitting on left" she said

"Mine to" all the guys said

"GUYS that's not cool!" I exclaimed

They all just laughed

"Well guys I have to go to my next class. And I guess my money is on this blonde hair kid next to me" I said

"Original deal?" ethan said

I sighed and nodded my head and then I ended the call and then I locked my phone and put it back into my pocket. We all go up and made our way to the trash can to throw away our trash. My next two classes went by fast.


	3. Home Aloneish

I was walking out to my car when James stopped me and said "wanna hang out?"

"I'd love to, but I have to go home and do homework and unpack and then work-out and then cook dinner. But if you want to come over I guess you can" I said not paying attention the three guys next him.

"Okay you lead and we will all follow you" James said

I took the hood down and then rolled down the windows and turned on my ipod. Superbass started to play really loud. I just giggled and then backed out and made my way out of the school parking lot. I looked up in my review mirror and there were four cars behind me. I just smiled and made my way down to my street. Every turn I made there were the same four cars following me. I finally made it to my house. And when I pulled in no one was behind me. They must have gotten bored. I turned around to go into my house and I saw all four guys parking in drive ways. They all walked over to me and they said "you're the new girl who moved into this on our street?" "Well I guess so" I shrugged grabbing my bag and my ipod.

We went up to my door and I unlocked it. When they all came in I shut the door. Umm you guys can put your stuff were ever you want to. I put my ipod and my phone on to the entertainment stand. I then took my bag and made my way down the hall and went into my room. I took out the English book and the notebook and then threw my keys onto my bed. I put the books down and went over and changed into sweats and a hoodie. I wiped my eye makeup off and took the bobby pins out and threw my hair into a high messy bun. I took off my shoes and kicked them to the side. I grabbed the books and then made my way to the kitchen. I put my books on the table and then I went back into the living to go stand and talk to the guys.

I saw my phone light up so I took it and then unlocked it and answered it.  
"Hey josh" I said

"Hey baby sister, so I'm not coming home tonight and I won't be till Monday sometime. So you'll have the house to yourself" he said

"Mmkay" I said then I hung up and turned it up all the way so I could hear it. I put my ipod on the dock and then how to Love came on, I just left it alone and then turned it down.

"Oh do you guys want to know where everything is?" I asked

"Sure" James said

"Well obviously you're in the living room. There's the kitchen and dining room" I said pointing them out. And then we went down the hall. These two doors on your left are the guest rooms. Right here is the bathroom. I said pointing at the door on the right. We walked down this is my Brother Josh's room. "And then this one right here on the left is my room" I said opening the door and then closing it. Just don't ever go in there if you want to stay alive.

We walked back into the living room and my phone went off. I looked at it and it was just a text from someone that I didn't really want to talk to right now. I put my phone back down and said "do you guys want something to drink or snack on?"

"I do" they all said

I walked into the kitchen and grab power aids and then grabbed the box of pop tarts and the fruit bowl out of the fridge. I made my way back into the living room and put the pop tarts, bowl and power aids on the coffee table. I took the remote and turned on the surround system. This was a bad idea, considering that the movie that was still playing, I just never shut it off from last night. I went to turn off the DVD player and then hooked it back up to the ipod dock. I sat on the floor while the guys sat on the couch.

"So you a cheerleader" James asked

I just rolled my eyes and said "nope"

"A gymnast" Carlos asked

Me and Kendall laughed and then I said "nope"

"Then what" Logan asked

"Im a competitive dancer, I lift and I was on the boy's hockey and soccer team back home" I said grabbing the power aid off the table

My phone went off again. I grabbed it and answered it

"Hey" I said then I put it on speaker

"On a scale from Channing Tatum to Justin Timberlake how hot is Carlos?" Jaime asked

"Umm he's an Usher" I said

"Really now. And what about that James kid?" she said

"By far he's a Drake" I laughed

"Mmkay, if they stay the night use protection!" she exclaimed

"Ha-ha you're very funny" I said and then I hung up

They just looked at me. I just rolled my eyes and hit the next button on the remote to have a different song play. I go up and went to get my books to start my homework. When I came back in James had a big old grin on his face. I was a little confused, but I didn't think twice of it. I just sat back down on the ground and opened my book and notebook. I started to do my homework.

"So you have a bet going on?" Kendall asked

"Yah, but it doesn't matter they'll back out in no time" I said while I shrugged my shoulders

"So you're a competitive dance, you lift weights, you play hockey. Is there anything that you can't do?" Kendall asked

"Umm, I can't snowboard, simply because I don't know how. But I know how to ski. I can't draw to save my own life." I said

"Oh okay" Kendall said

"You know that's not due till Monday right?" James asked

"Yah I know, but if I don't get it done now I'll never get it done, and I rather not get a 0 on this assignment. And I'd like to keep driving my car" I said

"Hey, can I crash here tonight" Logan asked

"I don't see why not" I said

"You can have one of the guest rooms, oh and I'm making spaghetti tonight unless you'd rather have pizza or something" I said not making eye contact with Logan

"Spaghetti is fine" he said

"Are you three staying for dinner?" I asked

"Sure" they all said

"And if you guys want, you can crash here, I really don't care." I said

"Sweet" James said

"Umm, there are two beds in each guest room so you four will have to share" I said getting up to start cooking

I picked up my phone and called Jaime back

"Hey" she said  
"hi" I said

"So tell me now" she demanded

"James. Spend the night. Cuddling? Share bed. 8. Hot. James. Kissable" I said

"Good luck boo" she said and then she hung up.

James just sat there smiling at me. I just stood there not realizing what I just said and in front of him. But I really didn't care, if he knew that I like him or not. I just locked my phone and dropped it on the table. I walked back into the kitchen. That caused him to get up and walk into the kitchen after me. I just pretended that I didn't know it was him. Hopefully he'll go sit back down. I put the hamburger into the pan and cooked it while I put the noodles into the pot of boiling water. He just stood there and watches me cook. I went down the hall and into the closet to get the other three chairs out to put around the table.

After the spaghetti was done I put it into a bowl and put it on the dining room table. I was about to take out plates and forks when he stopped me dead in my tracks. He backed me into the fridge; I was a little scared at this point. He took his hands and put them on my face and he leaned in and kissed me. I was taken by surprise but I kissed him back. I couldn't believe that only knowing for like 8 hours or so I'm already making out with him. Five minutes later he pulled away and smiled then he walked away. I then grabbed the plates and forks and put them on the table.

"Dinners done" I said

All four guys went to sit at the table. I was low key mad that Logan took my spot but I got over it. I sat in Josh's seat and that is a first since he's been my guardian. After dinner I picked up my books and put them back in my room. And James followed me again, I was getting annoyed. Doesn't he have something else better to do?

I walked into my room and put the books on the desk. He went into my room and then grabbed me and dragged me in. I shut the door and he sat down on my bed pulling me on his lap.

"You are very hot when you're in sweats and a hoodie" James said

I swallowed "t-t-th-thanks" I stuttered

And then we started to kiss some more. I told him that he sleeps in my bed with me if he wants. And he just nodded. We went back into the living room and we all watched a scary movie and then watched a comedy. After the two movies we all went to bed.

**Please review and tell me what you really think, it means a lot (:**


	4. Jaime

**Disclaimer: same**

So when I woke up it was 7:30 in the morning. I thought it was later, but it wasn't. I moved James' arm and got up from the bed. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. After I was done I went into my closet and put on some jeans and a tank top underneath a hoodie. I put braided my hair and then put socks on and my vans. I went out into the living room and went to my phone. No missed calls, no voicemails and no text messages. I was glad because I really didn't want to talk to anyone.

I went into the kitchen and made some scramble eggs and bacon. By the time they were down all four guys got up out of bed and came to the table

"What time is it?" Kendall asked

"Time for, four lazy boys to get out of bed" I joked

"Huh" Carlos said  
"she said its 8:15 and its breakfast time" logan said  
"thank logie" I said

We were all sitting there eating and then after a while I got up and put the dishes into the dishwasher and turn it on. Then we all were sitting around the living room watching reruns of fresh prince of bel-air. All of sudden there was a knock at the door

"Were any of you expecting someone?" I asked while getting up and answer the door

"Nope" they all said

Hmm that's weird. I went to the door and opened it. And lone and be hold it was Jaime standing there with 6 suitcases. Was she moving in? I thought

"What no hug for your best friend" she joked

"JAIME! I can't believe your actually here. Are you moving in?" I asked

"Well that's the idea. And you can't get rid of me now. I packed up all my stuff and flew out here" she said walking in.

"Okay then" I said

When she walked in she dropped her bags and turned around to give me a hug, and I hugged her back. When that was done she turned back around and said

"Ooo boys, hot boys"

I just laughed and said "you can have the room second door on your left down the hall"

She took all of her bags and went to her room and put them in there. Afterwards she came back and sat down on the bean bag that I had out.

"Jaime, meet Carlos, Logan Kendall and James" I said

"Hi" they all said

And she looked at and I knew what she was thinking

"Carlos is the cute tan, dimples with the dark brown hair and amazing brown eyes." I said

She just smiled and said "hey"

"Hi Jaime" Carlos said

"See I told you that he's cute and so your type" I jokingly said

She nodded "so which one have you hooked up?"

"Uh that would be none of them" I said

"Really? So that hickey just appeared out of nowhere?" she said

"I do not have a hickey" I said rubbing the back of my neck

"If you say so" she laughed

"Oh yah" I rolled my eyes when I said it

I sat down after grabbing my phone and my ipod. I looked at Logan and he looked at me. I just smiled and put the headphones in my ears.

I paused it and then I heard Jaime said

"So which one of you pissed her off"

"What do you mean" Kendall asked

"Well for starters she never ignores people around her. And she never gets lost in a song. And for the fact that she can't sit still" Jaime said answering Kendall's question

"Well it wasn't me" Carlos said

"I didn't say it was you Carlos. But I'm guessing that it was either Kendall or James" she said

"What about logan" James said defensively

"Well if it was him she wouldn't keep looking at him the way that she is now" she said

I'm not paying attention anymore. I was up cleaning an already clean house. I went to my room and Joshs' and grabbed the hampers to do laundry, which I never do on a Saturday. I went back into the living room and took out the headphones and dropped them on the table. And put the ipod in the dock and turned it up all the way. It Will Rain started to play.

I went back to my room and made my bed, and then I grabbed my history book and notebook and came back into the living room. I sat down at the coffee table and started doing the 8 assessments that I was a signed. And then my phone went off.

"Look logan I really don't have the time to talk to you. I'm really busy, I'm sure whatever you have to tell me isn't that important. I'm not your therapist just leave me alone" I said harshly and then hung up.

"Nice vans" Kendall said smirking

"Thanks" I said not looking at him or anyone.

"Baby, why don't we go to the mall or park or well anywhere but here" Jaime said

"Good idea" James said

I just nodded my head; I then got up and grabbed my keys and the ipod off the dock. I grabbed my phone and went for the door.

"Are we taking one car?" James asked

I just nodded

"Yours" Logan said

Again I just nodded

"Silent treatment?" Kendall said

"Nah, really what was your first clue" Jaime said

"I call shot gun" Carlos said

They all got up and we went out the door. I was the last one out because I had to lock the door and set the security code. We went to my car and Jaime unlocked the door using the keypad. She was the only one who knew it. if she told anyone she knew that she'd die. We all got in and I sat there and started my car. I plugged the ipod in and just hit the next button till I got the song that I wanted to play.

"Where to" Carlos asked

I just shrugged my shoulders, because I didn't even know where we were going.

"Does anyone wanna go the mall?" James asked

I looked in my review mirror and smirked. I didn't expect to hear that out of a boy's mouth. I looked back at the road and kept driving till I had to turn a bunch of times just to get to the mall. On the way there Anti-Love song by Raven Symone came on. I started to sing along to the song.

**You might be expecting**  
**To hear me saying things**  
**Pertaining to love  
Me emotionally, I've been through so many other things,  
But I'm not wasting  
My time or energy  
On another sad love song, babe I love you, please don't go,  
Not even worth talkin bout it.**

Don't wanna talk about how,  
He broke my heart.  
Don't wanna talk about how,  
We fell apart.  
So many other things I've,  
Experienced.  
Don't wanna make this a love song.  
  
**Don't wanna get into what,  
Made us so happy.  
All the moments we kissed,  
Boy you really had me.  
Maybe this could exist,  
In new situations  
Don't wanna make this a love song.**

I'm not neglecting,  
All those feelings,  
I have in me,  
But I just don't feel the need,  
To express them so openly.  
That's just not me,  
Because when I speak,  
I want the things,  
That are coming from me,  
To be something I'm proud to speak.  
(yae-yae-yea yea)  
  
**Cause everything that I'm hearing on the radio,  
Is only talking bout love,  
How they can't let it go.  
Why is it that everybody, takes the lonely road,  
Is there nowhere else to go.**

Don't wanna talk about how,  
He broke my heart.  
Don't wanna talk about how,  
We fell apart.  
So many other things I've,  
Experienced.  
Don't wanna make this a love song.

Don't wanna get into what,  
Made us so happy.  
All the moments we kissed,  
Boy you really had me.  
Maybe this could exist,  
In new situations  
Don't wanna make this a love song.

How can it be,  
That nobody seems to care (when nobody seems to care),  
The love songs are everywhere (The love songs are everywhere)  
(That I hear)

Don't wanna talk about how,  
He broke my heart. (Yae-Yeah)  
Don't wanna talk about how,  
We fell apart. (Fell Apart, whoa, whoa)  
So many other things I've,  
Experienced.  
Don't wanna make this a love song.

Don't wanna get into what,  
Made us so happy. (No, No, No)  
All the moments we kissed,  
Boy you really had me. (You really had me)  
Maybe this could exist,  
In new situations (I, don't wanna talk about another sad love song)  
Don't wanna make this a love song."

**A/N what did you think? The rest will be in the next chapter. Please review, it really helps. And it tells me if I should keep going or not. Thanks**


	5. Mall

**Disclaimer: the same as always. I only own me & part of Jaime…. I do not own any clothing name brand. Or the stores that you see in your typical mall**

We pulled up to the mall and we all got out. I put the hood up and rolled up the windows and then locked the door. We made our way into the mall, and decided to get food. When we got in there a guy bumped into me. Or maybe we bumped into each other but we didn't do it on purpose.

"Hey sorry about that" I said looking up at him

"Oh don't worry about it" he said

I just smiled and stood there. He did the same.

"Vince" Kendall said

"Kendall" Vince said

"And I'm Dana, that's Jaime, Carlos, James, and Logan. Now that we all know each other's names, we can go now" I said sarcastically yet seriously and walked away

"Wait how do I get ahold of you, you know just in case I want to bump into you again." Vince said

I stopped and turned around, I wasn't going to move. "Like they did in the olden days, you know they ask around excluding her best friends, and then you talk to her dad. Get his permission to bump into her again. And then maybe just maybe be able to send her a pigeon that carries notes." I said

Everyone else just laughed

"But the bad thing is, my dad isn't around and I'm terrified of pigeons." I added and then walked away

"Ha, she just told you" I head Jaime say

"Well, she's hot and I want her" Vince said

I walked back and then I slapped him across the face. I then said "when you learn how to talk to a lady and show some respect, maybe then come find me. & good luck trying to get into a relationship with me because I don't like you, your personality bugs me. Plus I'm not going to date a 'Hollywood' guy"

I turned back around then started to walk away, but before I could he started to say more. So I turned back around and went back up to him.

"You're going to need to go the hardware store and buy yourself a shovel because at this rate you're going to need one to dig yourself out of that hole that you've already dug. And if that doesn't help, keep digging but uh soon enough you're going to hit the earth's core and not china. But since you're a jock you might mistake it for china so when you don't get there and you melt to death, that's when you know you hit the earth's core."

"But I know" he started but I cut him off

"I don't care who you know, and I certainly don't care about how rich your family is or who they are for that matter. I just simply don't like you." I said

"Wow" was all he said

"And because I know that you will not leave me alone. And oh you can't go after her either, simply because she has a boyfriend" I said

I went over to Logan; I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up on him. He wrapped his arm around me and I started to make out with him. Right there in the middle of the mall. But he did kiss me back, seeing what I was doing. After a couple minutes went by I got down and walked over in front of Vince. He had a dumbfounded look on his face. I just smirked and grabbed onto Jaime's and Logan's arms and dragged them away. This caused them to grabbed Carlos and James arms which caused James to grab Kendall's arm.

We went to the food court and got some food. We went to sit down at a table.

"So what was that all about" Kendall asked

"What do you mean?" I said taking a bite out of my arby's sandwich

"You know exactly what he meant" James said

"I was getting tired of him and the fact that he wasn't leaving me alone so I went off on him" I said putting the sandwich down

Logan and Carlos laughed

"What" I said

"No girl has ever turned him down ever" Logan said

"Yah and he always get the new girl" Carlos commented

"Okay but he's not getting me so I went off on him" I said taking a drink from my cup of soda

"And that kiss?" Jaime asked

All four boys nodded their head in agreement

"Oh that, that was nothing" I said sitting back in my seat not making any eye contact

"Bull" James said

"Oh no that, that was something" Kendall said

"No, no it wasn't" I defended myself

"Yah and so wasn't this one" Jaime said

She then turned to Carlos and then started to kiss him and he kissed her back.

"So um anyways" Carlos said

"Spill your guts" Jaime said while we were getting up to go into stores.

"I have nothing to tell" I said

"Don't act like that kiss didn't mean anything to you" James said

"I'm not acting, because it does" I said walking into Debs

"But if it doesn't mean anything to him and if it's awkward for him" I said pointing at Logan

And they all rolled their eyes

"Then it meant nothing to me, and that's it." I said pulling out a shirt

Logan came over to me and said "but it does mean something to me and it's not awkward"

"Okay, well there's your answer" Kendall said

"Where does that make you two stand?" Carlos asked

"It's up to him and where he wants it to go" I said looking at Logan and then putting the shirt back

"So" Jaime, Carlos, James and Kendall all asked looking at Logan

"Would you guys just drop it? We just met yesterday" I said

I walked over and grabbed a yellow tank top and went to get a pink shirt. After Jaime got what she wanted we went to check out. We then walked out and headed for Pac Sun. I needed new swim trunks as it is, so why not get them at Pac Suns right? We were talking and laughing and when we went into Pac Sun, Jaime started to say

"Well I don't see why not, I mean it's just Logan after all"

Just Logan? Just logan? I thought in my head

"Uh maybe because of the fact that she's going with me" Kendall said

"Really" Jai and I both said

I just looked at him like he was nuts and then a guy who worked at the store came up to us.

"Hi, I'm Jesse, are you guys finding everything okay?" Jesse said

"Umm, I do believe so" I said

"Well just holler if you need help" he said backing up to walk away

"Thanks, and I sure will" I said

I turned back around and grabbed 4 different swim trunks and went into the dressing room. To my surprise they all fit but I got a billabong white and black pair of swim trunks. I then grabbed a white wife beater in my size. I hate shopping for actually bathing suits when you can slip on some swim trunks and a tank top. It works out the same, no worries.

Didn't know where the guys were, I only saw Carlos. I went up to him and we started to talk.

"You do realize that Logan wants a relationship with you, but he's just waiting for the right time to ask you… right" Carlos said getting a pair of swim trunks.

"Well then he better get a move on it, because I won't be here waiting for ever. I'll eventually get tired of waiting and move on to a different guy. Not that I would want to, but I would just because I will feel like he doesn't like me like that and then get the picture." I said while we got up to the counter to pay for our stuff.

I paid for both mine and Carlos' stuff. He grabbed the bag and then we went out the door. Not noticing that we were just leaving the others back in Pac Sun.

"So you're saying that you would date him?" Carlos asked

"Yes I would and even though I just met yesterday I would so date him for all the right reasons and not all the wrong reasons" I said while we were walking back to my car

"Are you sure" he asked as we all got in

"Yes I am, but that doesn't mean that you can tell him that" I said backing out of the parking lot

"Where did you two go?" Kendall asked

"Carlos and I went to get some smoothies and then decided to come to the car to talk and wait for you guys" I said looking back at Kendall

We got back to my house and Logan said if he could talk to me either outside or in my room. I just nodded. We all went up to the house and I put the code in and unlocked it. They went in but I just stayed outside with Logan.

"Wanna go on a walk" I asked about to sit down on the step

"Sounds fun" he said grabbing my hand.

I just smiled because I noticed that our hands were intertwining. We were walking and then like 5 minutes into the walk he stopped me. And leaned in to kiss me, and I kissed him back. When we finally pulled back it I was pretty surprised that he did it. But nothertheless I was glad that he did it

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that" I said looking into his eyes

He smiled and said "I've wanted to do it since I first met you yesterday."

I just giggled and we walked around the block. We were talking and laughing

"So why do you hate every guy named Logan?" he asked

"It's because of an ex, it's stupid I know. But I don't hate you, I _really_ like you" I said

"Well im glad that you do, because if you didn't then I wouldn't have the courage to say this" he started to say

We were back at my house and then this is what he said

"Dana, will you be my girlfriend?"

I just blushed and said "yes logan I will be your girlfriend"

We kissed and then walked into the house

"Bout time" Kendall said

"Oh shut it, hot stuff" I said laughing

"We're starving" James said

"Well they are starving and I'm just thirsty" Carlos said

I and Logan were walking to the bean bag and we were holding hands with our arms behind our backs.

"Did anyone notice that both Logan and Dana are smiling, and the fact that they have one arm behind them?" Jaime asked

"Yah… no I didn't" Kendall said

I just rolled my eyes and I pushed Logan down on the bean bag. I heard James pick up his phone and ordered pizza. I got on top of Logan and started make out with him. We were still making out and then Logan stopped and then he moved to my neck.

"EW, gross" Kendall said

Carlos and James just laughed

"look, I'm really glad as much as the next person is that you two are dating, but could you to please get a room" Jaime said, then she started to laugh and throw a pillow at us

We stopped when the pizza guy left

"Mmm pizza" both Kendall and Logan said

I just laughed at it

I went into the kitchen to grab paper plates and I opened the fridge and pulled out a fruit salad and I grabbed a power aid. I wasn't really paying attention to whose it was. We all had our names on ours so we could tell them apart. Jaime and James both saw me randomly grab it so it's not like I did it on purpose. I went back into the living room and sat on the ground next to the coffee table. James and Kendall were sitting on the couch, Jaime and Carlos was on the love seat and Logan was on the bean bag.

"You do know that, that's Logan right?" Kendall said

I laughed and said "you just saw me swap saliva with him, and you're going to tell me that?"

He just rolled his eyes. And the other 4 just laughed

"Why aren't you with your baby?" Jaime asked

"Well because he is back in south Dakota with aunt Lizzi" I said

That made the four guys have a confused look on their face

"Oh well have you talked to him?" she asked

"Yah like all the time, he is switching to PM kindergarten in Jan" I said not noticing the other four guys in the room

"Baby has grown up hasn't he" she said sighing

I just nodded my head

We went back to eating.

"Why aren't you eating pizza?" James asked

"I've ate it for like every day for like 3 months straight once. Im not really a huge fan of it right now" I said


	6. Get Away & Step Up 3

**A/N Jaime it might happen in this chapter ;) And here's the next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush nor do I own step up 3**

I turned the ipod on, that was sitting in the doc. Get Away by Mitchel Musso came on

_I'm not sure what this is between us,_

_No matter what they say we've outgrown this place,_

I saw Jaime look at Carlos and then back at the TV which was shut off

_And we got to get away!_

'_Cause I am know, that that's crazy,_

_And maybe we can leave it all the behind,_

_Just say it!_

'_Cause you know what's on your mind!_

_Maybe we should get away,_

_Baby, we can leave this town together,_

_Maybe we can find our place,_

_We can make it!_

_Maybe we can get away,_

_And we don't have to wait to start forever,_

_This could be our only chance,_

_We should take it!_

_Maybe we should get away!_

_No one said this gonna be easy,_

_And believe me, I know what I want!_

_Just take my hand!_

_Don't look back, you never have to_

_Driving fast that they can't stop you,_

_I know you're scared,_

_It's nothing to fear._

_Maybe we should get away,_

_Baby, we can leave this town together,_

_Maybe we can find our place,_

_We can make it!_

_Maybe we can get away,_

_And we don't have to wait to start forever,_

_This could be our only chance,_

_We should take it!_

_Maybe we should get away!_

_Don't stop!_

_Let the music move you!_

_Don't stop!_

_Let the rhythm run through you!_

_Don't stop!_

_Let the music move you!_

_Don't stop!_

_Let the rhythm take you!_

_I know that she's coming, _(I changed she's too he's)

_And we're going tonight,_

_I know that we're going and she's got to yell,_

_Come on, pretty baby let's get up all night, here!_

_Maybe we should get away,_

_Baby, we can leave this town together,_

_Maybe we can find our place,_

_We can make it!_

_Maybe we can get away,_

_And we don't have to wait to start forever,_

_This could be our only chance,_

_We should take it!_

_Maybe we should get away!_

_Maybe we should get away,_

_Baby, we can leave this town together,_

_Maybe we can find our place,_

_We can make it!_

_Maybe we can get away,_

_And we don't have to wait to start forever,_

_This could be our only chance,_

_We should take it!_

_Maybe we should get away!_

"You're a really good singer" James said

"Thanks" I said looking at Logan and back down at my fruit salad

"So where do you two stand?" Kendall asked when he was looking over to the loveseat were Carlos and Jaime sat.

Carlos just shrugged his shoulders and Jaime avoided the question that Kendall had asked. I just giggled at it.

"Why you so giggling" James asked looking at me

"No reason" I said still giggling

"Baby, why are you so giggly" Logan asked

I just smiled at him and then got up and put the bowl in the sink. I threw away the power aid bottle since I no longer needed it. I grabbed mine, Carlos, Kendall and James. Then I went to grab one for Jaime and then grabbed a water bottle for me. I went back into the living room gave them all the power aids. I made sure to give mine to Logan since I drank his. I went and sat on the couch in between Kendall and James.

We decided to watch a movie. I went down the hall to my room and grabbed an air mattress that was already blowin up. It was a queen size in case you were wondering. I drug it down the hall into the living room. I went back and grabbed my two pillows and a blanket.

The blanket was a hand made one, it was neon pink and a dark purple. My cousin made it. And she put I Love You all in big black letters.

I moved the coffee table out of the way and moved it closer to the door. I put the air mattress down and put my pillows and blanket on the bed. I tossed the remote at James and he caught it. I told him that there are movies on demand and just choose one. Oh and everyone has to agree.

I went back into my room and changed into sweats and a tank top. When I came back into the living room, they were still trying to decide on a movie. I just chuckled and then lay down. After like 20 minutes and them arguing they decided to watch Step up 3.

"Logie, do you wanna lay with me" I asked I wasn't looking at Logan so he would have to say yes or no, because obviously I can't hear a nod or a head shake. He got up off the bean bag and came and laid down behind me. I was happy. We were lying on our sides and Logan wrapped his arm around me and scooted me closer to him.

After the movie was over I was already asleep and so was Logan. Jaime went to my room and slept on my bed. James took the bedroom that Jaime was staying in. Kendall and Carlos went into the other guest room.

**NEXT DAY**

Logan woke up first and then I woke up two minutes later. I smiled at the fact that he was laying in the same position that he fell asleep in.

"Morning sleepy head" he said and then kissed my head

I smiled and said "morning, what time is it?"

"Umm its 8:45 am" he said looking at his phone

"What time did you wake up" I asked

"8:43, so like 2 minutes ago" he said moving his arm from around me

"Oh okay well that's not bad. You know you could've gotten up and went to a different room, or a bed much comfier "I said getting up and stretching

Logan then got up and started to put his pants and shirt back on.

"Nice boxer's logie" I said smiling and winking at him and then I walked into the kitchen

He just smiled. And then both Kendall and Jaime came out of the rooms. I'm guessing Carlos and James were still asleep. I and Logan were in the kitchen making turkey bacon and French toast. We were randomly singing and he was beat boxing. Kendall came in and he started to freestyle and I jumped in with him.

James and Carlos finally stumble out of bed when they smelt the bacon and heard me yell Ow from getting hit in the back with a ball. It wasn't on purpose but it happened. Carlos sat on the couch and Jaime just looked at me.

"Jai you need to get your man before someone else does" I said pointing at the couch

She looked at me and then all of the guys and she sighed and walked over to the couch. She did something that I'd never thought she'd do in a life time. No seriously that's what she told me.

Carlos was sitting on the couch and he was holding on to a pillow. I don't know why but he was. She moved the pillow away from him. I stopped from what I was doing, and Kendall took over the French toast making. They all kept talking so it didn't seem obvious. I was just waiting to see what she was going to do. And luckily she didn't look up to see if anyone was watching her.

She then got on top of carlos and said "I can show you a lot better than I can tell you" she then took her hands and grabbed both sides of his shirt and lean in and started kissing him. That was going on for like a good 10 minutes. I just hope that he was kissing her back. Then Logan decided to have the dropsies and dropped the syrup bottle.

Jaime looked up and saw me and James standing there with our mouths opens staring at them. She groaned and then got off of Carlos well she attempted it. I don't think that he cared about food because he pulled her back down and started the make out session. After about 20 minutes from gasping from air and going back into it they stopped. And then came to the table and started eating.

**A/N sorry for leaving you hanging like this but yah… please review it means a lot. Ideas welcomed for the next chapter or the ones after that one**


	7. Chillingwith the guys & Jaime

**Disclaimer: same however I do not own the name Khleo. I got the name from the actor/hip-hopper/songwritter/best advice guy ever Khleo Thomas**

After we got done eating we all got ready for the day. Me and Jaime got ready in my bathroom. While James and Logan got the main bathroom and I let Kendall and Carlos used Josh's bathroom. Once I got out of the shower Jaime got in. I went over to my closet and decided to keep it simple today.

I put on darkish blue jeans with a pink lace tank top and a white shirt over it. I went back into the bathroom and blow dried my hair and then put it up in a messy bun. I didn't put on my makeup. One because I only do that hardly ever and two I didn't feel like it. Jaime got out and put on jean capris and a strapless white shirt. She however put her bangs in a mini bump and put on her makeup.

We went out into the living room and we started playing decks. We didn't even notice the fact that the boys came in. the only reason why I noticed it; it was because Carlos made his way behind Jaime without her knowing. Which is funny because NOTHING and I mean NOTHING gets passed her. Maybe it's because she's my best friend and I tell her EVERYTHING.

He put his hands over her eyes which made her lose concentration and focus. I laughed because I won. I got up and went over to Logan and hugged him. We all left the house and went to the movies and out to lunch.

After the movies we went to get lunch. And then we came to the beach and sat on a blanket and ate our lunch. We were talking and the subject got changed to Snoball, one out of the four major dances that go on at this school.

"Jaime who are you going with?" Kendall asked

She just shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know any guys besides you four."

"James who are you going to ask?" I asked looking at the ocean and then back at James for the answer

"I'm going to ask Bri" he said smiling

I rolled my eyes and then looked at blanket and then at everyone and then looked at nothing in particular

"Logan who are you going with" James asked

"Oh you know that one new girl, with the brown hair and the pink highlights. You know the one that sits behind you in homeroom" Logan said jokingly

"Dana, who are you asking" Carlos said

"Im not that big into dances. And I HATE dresses." I replied looking at my phone as it went off

"But you're a good dancer" Jaime pleaded and winked at me.

I got up and walked away to answer it. I went back and was going to sit down but Logan decided to pull me onto his lap. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back.

"Carlos who are you going to ask" Logan asked

Jaime excused herself to go to the bathroom

"Umm, I wanna take Jaime but I don't know. Maybe Lia from gym" he said looking at the ocean

Kendall said "I'm going to ask Lakin, you know the head cheerleader"

I just laughed and said "since you're the quarterback and all. She'll say yes, unless Khleo asks her first. Then you're totally screwed and will have to ask someone else"

"Wow way to boost his confidence" Jaime said sitting down

"Yah I know, that's the whole point" I said

"Who was on the phone" Jaime asked

"Josh and he said that he's not coming till the 23rd of December" I said

I looked over and Kendall and James they had a big smile on their face. I knew that look.

"No way in the chance of hell am I throwing a party while he's away. I'm not going to have a repeat of what happened last time back home." I said seriously

"Hey we send we'd never speak of it again" Jaime said

"Yah well he's not here, and not in the picture so it really doesn't matter. I'm with someone… well never mind about that" I said

"So just don't tell them about thing." She said

"If you don't stop talking about it then we wont have to" I said

We all got up and I grabbed the blanket. We headed to the car and then we decided to go, go carting. I'm really good at go carting so I would win instantly. Kendall is really competitive when it comes to stuff like that so we decided to make it a little more interesting. We decided to have a bet; we didn't talk about what the bet was until we got there.

I let James drive, which is a first because NOONE has ever driven my car, not even Jaime. She was a little mad about it, but I promised her that she could drive on the way home so she got over it. We finally made it to the place where you go carting at. Inside is when the bet went down. The bet was if I lost then I had to go to snoball wearing a dress and all, and if Kendall lost then he had to ask Alyssa to the dance. Jaime and Carlos fought over the car because it was 21 and it was both of their lucky number. I came up with solution why not you two rock paper scissor over it. I said and then they did it. Jaime won so she got 21.

"I smell a bet" James said getting into his car

"Ah a bet that dana will win at. Simply because she always does" Jaime said when she strapped her seat belt thing

"My money is on kendall" Carlos said

"Oh yah how much do you have on it" James said

"20" Carlos said

"Alright well my money is on dana" he said

"My money is on dana" both Logan and Jaime said

"Hey that's not fair, one of you has to have money on Kendall" I said sitting in the car behind Kendall and in front of Carlos

"Alright I will since I'm dying for the day that someone will lose a bet to dana, which hasn't happen yet and I'm sure it will never happen" Jaime said

I just laughed and said "Jaime you don't have money on it, it's the usual and you better get ready for it."

We were all ready to go and as soon as the light hit green we all took off and went around the track three times and pulled in as the person came on the intercom and told us to. As it was I won the first round. Kendall said "best two out of three" "deal" I said

"Wow he really doesn't like losing to a girl does he?" Jaime said

"Nope, the only time he has ever lost to a girl was his baby sister and he didn't take it easy on her. They played horse out in his backyard and she won best 9 out of 11" Carlos commented

The others didn't want to go again but I made Jaime and James do it with us. Once again I won.

"Best three out of five" Kendall said

"Nope, you lost to a girl twice, and it's not my fault. Maybe next time you should have your own money on yourself" I said getting out of the go cart and making my way through the door.

I gracefully collected my money and split it with James and Logan.

"Jaime, you lost so that means that you need to pay up either now or later. And don't think that im going to forget about it" I said smirking as we were making our way to my car.

Jaime groaned because she hated losing a bet especially since she has to do the usual thing when either of us loses a bet on someone else. We all got into my car and Jaime drove as I promise her that she could.

When we finally made it home we decided to watch another movie. I got to pick out, which I hate doing because I hate picking since I always seem to pick the wrong thing. All six of us got out. I thought the boys were going to go back home since we had school. But lucky them they brought over enough clothes that I seriously thought they were moving in.

Once we got up to the door I unlocked it and put in the security code. Jaime was dreading to come in. so to spare her some I told her that she can do it when the guys aren't in or around us, just to spare some dignity for her.

I made my way to my bedroom with Logan on my fleet. When I got in my room I took the shirts off and went to grab my tank top when Logan handed me his shirt. So I put that on and then I took my pants off and went to grab my sweats that I ALWAYS wear no matter what. But he took them from me and gave me his shorts. I thought it was cute. He was wearing my sweats and my tank top, and since they were clean and men's it wasn't a problem. I took my hair out and brushed it then ran my hands through my hair to look less brushed. I lifted the shirt up and I put my nose to it and I let out a breath and then breathed in his shirt, it smelt just like him which was my favorite smell ever.

We went out to the living room with the others already in their jammies or in the guy's case plaid pants and a tank top. When I laid down with Logan right next to me.

"Dana you must really like him if you're wearing his clothes. I mean you NEVER wear anyone else's clothes when it comes to bed." Jaime stated the obvious.

Well it was obvious to me and her, not so much to the guys.

"Uh, yah your right. I do really like him" I said smiling

I then took my hand and ran it through his hair. He just smiled and kissed my temple

"You are so cute in my clothes" Logan said smiling

I nodded and smiled. I grabbed my phone and turned on the alarm clock. It was set for 6:45 am. I turned to Logan and just kissed him lightly. I took the remote and threw it on the couch

"OW!" Kendall said

"Sorry Kendall I didn't think that it would hit you" I said apologetic

Me and logan were whispering and I don't know why but we were. It was cute and made me giggle. Eventually we fell asleep half way through the movie. Kendall picked Easy A. the others im guessing went to bed after the movie or during it. all I know is that carlos went to bed with Jaime. The only reason why I know that is because she came up to me and whispered in my ear. Surprisely I heard it.

**A/N what did you think? Please review it really helps.**


	8. School

**A/N while I'm writing this authors note I'm listening to Cover Girl….. Random note I know. Hmm enjoy I guess. Ps my first status update on my new Facebook is I love Logan Henderson, I do not remember putting that… Hmmmm PS I use the word we a lot. Apparently there are no synonyms for that word...**

**Same Disclaimer and as much as I wish I do not own Khleo Thomas nor his song So Many Girls, if you like hip-hop you should totally look up his music and follow him on twitter if you like him Khleo_T**

My alarm went off at exactly 6:45 in the morning and let me tell you I am NOT a morning person. I shut it off and turned all the other alarms off; I didn't want to wake Logan up. I moved his arm and went straight to my room. I grabbed clothes and went into Joshs room to use his bathroom. After 20 mins being in the shower I got out and went into his room to change. I put on a skirt that went midthigh and a white tank top. I then went into the bathroom and blow dried my hair. I swear we have like three blow driers if not more in this stupid house. And you'd think josh being a boy and all wouldn't have one, think again. I dried my hair and curled it and twisted my bangs and put them to the side. I went into my room and grabbed socks and put them on me then put my shoes on. I grabbed the books and put them into my bag and yelled "WAKE UP" to Jaime and Carlos who were still sleeping in my bed.

I left my room and went back to the living room I put down my bag and I notice that Logan was out of bed. I turned to wake the other boys up. While I walked down the hall Logan stopped me and kissed me on the forehead and said "hey beautiful" I smiled and he moved out of the way so I could wake up James and Kendall.

I went into the room that James was sleeping in and dumped some water onto his head to wake him up. I did the same thing to Kendall. I left the room that Kendall was in and went into the kitchen and saw that my boyfriend made me some toast and pour me a bowl of cereal. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank-you baby" I said sitting down and eating

All three guys came into the kitchen dressed and getting something to eat. I got up and went to the hallway.

"JAIME LYNN I'M LEAVING IN 5 MINS IF YOUR NOT OUT HERE THEN I'M LEAVING YOU AND YOU CAN WALK TO SCHOOL" I yelled

After 30 seconds I said that Jaime came into the living room. She was wearing a mini skirt that was shorter than mine. She had on leggings underneath it not that it would help any. She also had a purple low cut shirt on. She did her makeup did her hair into spiral curls and then put half of it into a bump. I could so tell that she was going to play hard to get and be a heartbreaker. This shall be interesting I thought.

When they got done eating we left for school. We pulled up to the school and we got out. The guys decided to car pool. Which was fine and all but I need my space from all four of them. We got out of the car and made our way to the school. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that a lot of guys stopped what they were doing and looked at me and Jaime well mainly at her.

"New girl" I heard one of them say

I just smiled and laughed and went into the school. Once we got into the school and into the office Miss Thomas gave Jaime her schedule and I had to show her around. I looked at it and said sweet we are in all the same classes. I took her to her locker which was right by mine and next to Logan. I just laughed about it.

After that the guys met up with us and we went into Jenkins homeroom. She stopped at the desk and handed him the note and he gave her the packet and the same book that he gave me.

"You sit right in front of logan in the back" he said pointing at us in the back.

She smirked and walked down to sit in front of Logan and next to Carlos. She then turned around and said "well look at that we are all sitting together in the back"

"Yah and I'd so switch you seats jai but uh I like it in the corner" I said smiling

"Have fun reading that thing" James started to say about the packet

"It's pretty pointless and boring plus it's long" I finished what James started

Bri came to the back of the room and asked Kendall to snoball. He was about to say yes but I stepped in and said

"Sorry bri but Kendall can't go with you; he lost a bet so he has to ask someone else"

"Kendall lost a bet" she said and everyone gasped

"Yep he did, and a bet is a bet he has to do it no matter what it is or how embarrassing it is" I said smiling at Kendall

"Who did he lose it to?" someone asked

"Was it james" someone else said

I laughed and said "no it wasn't to James, it was to me"

And then everyone gasped and went back to doing whatever they were doing. The bell rang and class started. Forty-five minutes went by and the bell rang and we were off to our next class. When we got into gym the teacher let me and Jaime sit it out. I told her that I was cramping and they didn't have clothes to give to Jaime for gym so she lucked out.

We walked over to the weight room and watch the guys work out. We sat down on the ground next to the ground. We crossed our legs since we were both wearing skirts. I turned to Jaime and said

"James looks really hot in his tank top"

"I so agree with you, but aren't you with Logan" she said

"Yes I am, but you can't tell me that you didn't notice him in his tank top and his muscles can you?" I said looking at James and then back at Jaime

"True" she commented

A guy came up to us and kneeled down and said "well aren't you two cute"

"Thanks" we said

"I'm Jesse" he said

"Pac sun guy right" I said looking at him

He just nodded

"Well I'm Jaime and this is Dana" Jaime said

"Jaime would you like to go on a date with me after school" he asked

She just smiled looked at me and I nodded and then she says "sure, why not"

Jaime got up and went to the bathroom. That's when Carlos came over to me

"Is she really going on a date with air head Jesse? He asked

"Wow way to be mature about it. And yes she is. You shouldn't care you two aren't together, it'd be different if you two were" I said

Carlos went back to lifting and Jaime came back and sat down next to me. I just smiled at something that was funny

"Hey Maslow me you date after school I'll explain at lunch why Logan" I said yelling across the room

"Okay sounds good" James yelled back across the room

Jaime looked at me and had a confused look on her face

"Don't worry about it" I said getting up and grabbing my bag and putting it on my shoulder

Gym teacher came in and said to the guys to go change and then she left. Jaime and I got up and left when the last guy was out of the room. We went to go stand by the door waiting for the bell to ring so we could go get something to eat.

The bell rang and we all left the gym to the lunch line. I got what they were serving and so did Jaime. We got cheese burgers and fries. We went and paid for our food and then made it to our table in the quad.

"This is our table and no one else sits here. Mainly due to the fact that Kendall is the quarter back and james is the captain of the hockey team" I said sitting down

She then sat down and then all four guys came up and sat down next to us.

"So that date" James said

"Oh yah wanna get ice cream or dinner" I said

"Dinner is fine" he said

Logan just looked at me and then texted me

_***why are you going on a date with him are you cheating on me* -ShesMyBaby**_

_***cute signature and no im not cheating on you, I just need to talk to him and ask him something* -LoveLikeWoe**_

_***thanks. And why can't you ask me* -ShesMyBaby**_

_***because you are dating me and it doesn't concern you* -LoveLikeWoe**_

_***oh okay, well that makes me feel better (:* -ShesMyBaby**_

_***I'm glad and what are you doing during free period today* -HesMyBaby**_

_***umm nothing why* -ShesMyBaby**_

_***because I have to go to the gas station and get something, wanna come?* -HesMyBaby**_

_***uh, yah **_sure_**. Do you need help with the English assignment* -ShesMyBaby**_

_***Yes I do (:* -HesMyBaby**_

_*** 3* -ShesMyBaby**_

We stopped texting and finished eating. Jesse came over and looked at Jaime

"Hey are we still on about that date" Jesse asked

"Yah um about that, I can't I have to work" she lied

Jesse just turned around and walked away. The bell rang and we were on our free period. I left with Logan to go get his car and then we went to the gas station. After the gas station we went back to the school and picked up the rest of them. I guess they decided to ditch the rest of the day like us. James got into my car and the other got in Logan car.

"So dinner" I said

"Yah where do you want to go" James asked

"Umm I don't care, it's up to you. But first lets go to Wal-Mart because I have to go get more food" I said

We pulled up to Wal-Mart and got out, then we made our way into the store and he grabbed a cart for me.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" he said

We made our way to the food part and got some grapes and four fruit bowls

"So just wondering how long do you think that you and the guys are going to stay at my house with me and Jaime?" I asked putting bananas into the cart

"As long as you want me to. And about them I'm not really sure. But you are the only girl we are friends with and one that has her own house sort of to speak." He said grabbing loaf bread and put it into the cart.

My phone went off and I saw it was a text message

"_**Jaime just asked Kendall to go on a date with her* -ShesMyBaby**_

_***why, I thought she liked Carlos, what did Kendall say* -HesMyBaby**_

"James you're not going to believe this" I said showing him the text that Logan sent me

"Why did she ask Kendall I thought she liked Carlos, what did Kenny say" he asked

_***she said that she is getting Carlos's attention but in all the wrong ways*-ShesMyBaby**_

I told James what the text said and we both just laughed and rolled our eyes.

We were walking down the aisles and grabbing stuff and putting it in the cart. Then we went to go check out and went into the parking lot putting the bags in the backseat of my car. James was driving and we pulled into my drive way. As I was getting out and opening the door to the backseat I notice that Kendall's car was gone.

"So I guess that they went on a date, because Kendall's car is gone" I said grabbing bags and having a lot of them on each hand. I had manage to grab them all just leaving the six packs of power aids and water bottles there so james could grab them and whoever that was in the house could grab the rest.

We walked in and Carlos was sitting there really angrily like. And Logan got up and went out to the car to get the rest.

"What's his deal" I said putting stuff away

"Kendall agreed to go on a date with her" Logan said putting the waters against the wall.

After all the food was put away I went into the living room waiting for James to get out of the bathroom.

"Maslow it's just a dinner date, it's not like we are going to a 5 star restaurant and we aren't getting married. So would you get a move on it?" I yelled

Two minutes after I said that he came out. I grabbed my keys and headed for the door with James. Logan came up to me and hugged me and then gave me a kiss. I kissed him back and then after that James and I went to my car. I gave him my keys so he could drive it to the restaurant we are going to. I turned on the radio and the song So Many Girls by Khleo Thomas came on.

**A/N I hope you like it. The next chapter finishes the night with my date with James. And we find out how Jaime's date went with Kendall. Please please please review it means a lot. **


	9. Date

**A/N I LOVE MUSIC! It clears my head and it sometimes helps me write the chapters. I might stop with it after this chapter. I really don't know. So with that said enjoy (: Ps I love the people in band, I was in band in middle school and my cousin was in it both middle school and high school**

**Same Disclaimer I do not own Umami Burger and I know absolutely nothing about it, I just googled it actually.**

We pulled up to the restaurant and it's called Umami Burger**. **James parked got out and opened my door. Which is so great that he did that, not because I'm too lazy to open it or anything, it's just that it's the gentlemen thing to do. I got out and then we made our way into the restaurant. The hosts showed us to our table and said "your server will be right with you" and then left.

"So why did you ask me on a date" James asked

"I have to ask you something for a girl, and I need help with English. Ms. Anderson said you had the highest grade in that class and to ask you to tutor me" I said taking a drink from my cup of water

He smiled and said "awesome, and I will tutor you. Wait what's the question and which girl"

"Thanks James" I smiled and then answered his question "her name is Anastasia but she goes by either Ana or shy and she wants to know if you'll go to snoball with her. She asked me because we're friends and all"

"Is she the one who sits in front of me in English?" he asked

"Yah, that'll be the one" I said

"Why was she scared to ask me?" he question

"She said because you are the captain of the hockey team and she's just a band geek. You never notice her and you are way out of her league" I said

The waiter came up to us and asked us if we were ready to order. I nodded and James ordered for us, I thought it was cute. But I'm getting way over my head about this. I'm with Logan and I can't hurt him with his best friend, which would be so wring.

"So what do you say, wanna go with Ana?" I asked eating a piece of ice

"Yah I mean it's going to be fun and it's just a dance date right" he asked

"Yes james, it's only a dance date. You don't even have to talk to her tell the day. Just buy the tickets and a wrist corsage and I'll tell you the color of her dress so you can get a tie that matches it." I said looking at him and then down at the table

"Well what if I want to get to know her, then what" he asked

"Then you go up to her and start talking to her. You're just a hockey captain and you're just a guy. It's not that hard to talk to a girl. She already likes you so just use your charm. But please do not lead her on if all you want is to get to know her and take her to snoball" I pleaded

"I won't, she is very beautiful, I wonder why I'm now knowing about her?" he looked confused when he asked it

"Idk maybe it's because you're a dork and you are too hung up with hockey and the guys then even noticing her. Or maybe because since she isn't a cheerleader or the hottest girl in the school, you didn't even bother." I said taking a bite from my burger.

After we ate and had dessert he paid for the bill even though I asked him on the date. We left the restaurant and decided to go to the beach to walk around for a bit. I was smart enough to have an extra pair of sweats and a hoodie for me. He brought just a jacket since he was already wearing pants. I know what you're thinking, but you're with Logan why would you be walking around the beach at night with James.

We got to the beach and to my surprise Logan and Ana pulled up behind us. I got out of my car and went over to James

"Don't screw this up, shes a really nice and sweet girl. And don't talk about yourself constantly, they're other people in this world besides you" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him over to ana.

James stuck out his hand and she grabbed onto it. I then went over to Logan and locked arms with him.

"So that's why you asked him out on a date huh" Logan said kissing my head

"Yep, she asked me to do this favor for her and she will get Vince to leave me alone" I said getting closer to Logan

All four of us go onto the beach, James and ana were walking and talking and laughing. I think it's kinda funny because James is not that funny. Logan and I sat on the sand and I was cuddling up next to him.

"So what did you have to ask him" Logan asked

"Ana wanted to go to snoball with James and since they are into too different social circles she didn't think he'd give her the time of the day. So she stopped me in the hallway Friday during English and we walked around the school talking and she asked me to ask him on Monday so I did." I said looking at the two holding hands and James kissing her head

"Well I guess cupid has strike again" I said laughing

My phone went off and I answered it

"Hey, you should come to the beach. But just bring a jacket" I said

"Okay cool and I'll be there in 30 minutes" Carlos said

I hung up and looked at Logan and then kissed him. He kissed me back and made it last longer than the first kiss we had. We pulled apart when I heard Kendall and Jaime clear their throats.

"So love birds, who's that with James" Jaime asked

"Umm her name is Anastasia shes in our English class, but you wouldn't know that because you skipped the last period" I said looking up at her

"Uh kendall you wanna come with me to the water" Logan asked looking at Kendall

"Yah sure" Kendall said

Logan and Kendall got up and went to the water. And Jaime sat down

"Tell me all about it" I said to Jaime

"There's nothing really to tell. I mean we went to a movie and then to get ice cream and we talked about life and why I asked him out on a date. He then told me that I should quite trying to be hard to get and just ask Carlos out already" Jaime said sitting down

"And what did you say when he asked you why you asked him out on a date and to just ask Carlos out already. You know that he likes you, just go for it already" I said looking back to see Carlos coming up behind us.

He stopped because he wanted to know to.

"I asked kendall out on a date just to get to know him better, I mean really it wasn't a date and kendall knows that" she said now plopping herself up by her arms

"Okay and what about carlos" I asked looking at the four down by the water

"I'm just scared, you know. I mean what if we don't last long and we break up and we aren't friends anymore" she commented

"I see where you're going but the thing is you just need to try it. You won't know until you try. I mean look at me and Logan, we've only been dating for two days now. I mean I'm scared that we won't be friends after we break up. But I don't know that and I don't want to until the day actually comes" I replied

"That is true, do you think that Carlos will even want to go out with me after what I did today. I mean no I didn't do anything wrong because technically we aren't dating. But I did go out on a date with his best friend. But then again it's just a date, it didn't even mean anything really" she said

I got up and said "I don't know why don't you ask him yourself" and then I left and Carlos sat down next to Jaime. They talked for a while and then eventually we all left, I let James take my car to drive his new girlfriend home. Kendall got in his car and left I left with Logan and Carlos took Jaime in his car.

When we got up we all spread out around the living room and watched a movie. Then Carlos and Jaime slept on the air mattress me and Logan took my bed. I was happy having my bed back. James slept in his own room sort of to speak. And Kendall slept in Joshs room, which I didn't really care if he did. It was really up to him. But I think he came around and slept in his own room sort of to speak.

A/N what did you think? Please review rather it's negative or positive it'll help me. Please and thanks (:


	10. Friday Night

**A/N so umm yah, I finished my first story What Happens Now I'm now working on a sequel to it. Umm I'm still working on this story. So I hope you like this story and my first one. Enjoy (: if you wanna know what the dresses look like go to to see and they are all in the junior section online under dresses and prom. I know that they are going to snoball but it's already prom season at debs.**

**Same Disclaimer**

The rest of the week went by really slowly. I got swamped in homework; Jaime on the other hand got less homework then me. Maybe I should do what she does but then again I'd rather not. It's Friday and the last thing I want to do is think about doing homework. But if I don't get it done then I'll start failing, and I can't fail! I've never failed a class, I know that you can still bring up your grade but it's not allowed to get lower then a C in my family.

Tonight we had plans for all of us to go dress shopping and tux shopping; Ana is coming with us so can help her decide. But since I'm swamped in homework I don't think I'll be doing anything until I get all caught up. What else could I do? Nothing really right?

"But you can't cancel on us" Jaime pleaded while we were sitting at our table

"Shes right you know, you have to come" ana said

James and the guys sat down. Kendall had asked this girl name Lisa to be his date and she agreed. She wasn't popular so I was fine by it.

"Why won't you go?" Carlos asked when he sat down

"Look it's just dress shopping. Not like I'm ditching the dance as much as I want to" I said

Logan had finally convinced me to go to snoball with him, so I agreed. I have to save two dances for Kendall and James but other than that I really didn't care. I'm making my baby happy by going with him so that's all I cared about honestly.

"Yah why aren't you going dress shopping with them" Logan asked

"Because I have tons of homework and I need to get it all done and I have to get nothing better than a c or higher. I can't wait till last minute to do it. If I get anything less than a c on a class then I can kiss snoball goodbye" I said looking down at my trey of food

"So then do it during free period" Carlos suggested

"I can't because my English tutor decided that he wanted to hit the ice and get some practice in" I said looking at James and rolling my eyes

"I'll tutor you" Jaime said

We all just laughed at her

"You can't even do your own homework, what makes you think that you can help me in English and tutor me in AP Writing" I said looking at her

"Yah I can't help you with that, good luck" Jaime said

"James will you please stay for free period, I could use all the help I could get, and I'll make it up to" I begged

"Please" I said again with my puppy dog face

"Okay say I do help you how are you going to make it up to me" he asked

"Tomorrow we will go to the rink and we will play hockey and I'll show you how to get past Johnson since you obviously can't" I said smirking

After lunch was free period I sat in the back with James as he was helping me do homework. We were face to face and laughing at something really stupid

"Hey Henderson, I think your girl is after Maslow, you better keep her interested in you" someone said

"Hey Johnson you better worry about Saturdays game and how your face is going to look afterwards" I said not breaking my stare from James.

He just looked at me with complete shock on his face

"Oh and Johnson I think that you should check on your girl Mallory I hear she's after the captain of the basketball team" I noted

That made him turn around and storm out of the room

The others came and sat down in the back with us. James and I was still face to face having a staring contest.

"How long have you been going at this staring contest" Logan asked

"Umm what time is it" I asked

"2:20" Kendall said

"So then 20 minutes" I said still staring at James

James had tried to break my stare numerous times but have failed. Jaime just laughed and sat in her seat opening up her book from homeroom

"What's funny" Carlos said not knowing what we were doing

"Dana has never lost a staring contest her longest time is 45 minutes. The other person gave up when she yelled hey look Theres a hot girl" Jaime said while laughing

"Maslow I can go on for hours, you mind as well give up" I commented

"Who do you think is going to win" Logan asked

"Duh dana will, like she said she can go on for hours" Jaime replied

"And this is how you study" Logan said

"If you don't take breaks with her or keep her interested in something she'll get bored and stop what shes doing" Jaime said

"Hey Maslow Ana looks absolutely stunning in that mini skirt that shes wearing" I said smirking

And then James looked away from me to look at his girlfriend and I just sat back and laughed

"She's still in the bathroom" Jaime noted

"Yah I know I told you that I was going to win." I said giggling

"so then make this sentence run into this one on purpose and then throw a comma in after the very last word to make it end" james said looking at me

"Okay but what if it's not supposed to run on like that then what" I said looking at his paper

I looked at everyone that was around me and I said "I'm never gonna get this done in time and still get my AP homework done as well"

The bell rang and we had English next, but when we walked in Ms Anderson had said to go home. It was too hot and she had to go pick up her daughter from daycare.

We all walked out to our cars. Logan and the guys got in his car, while we girls and Lisa went in mine. Lisa was coming with us to go dress shopping. When we pulled up to my house and we got out and then we went up to my house. Logan had beat us home, I gave him an extra key and the security code so he could come in anytime he wanted to. When us girls got in we were in the middle of a conversation.

"But you need to come with us" Jaime practically begged

"Look I want to go dress shopping as much as the next person does but I have to do homework" I said dropping my bag onto the coffee table

"Oh no not this conversation again" Carlos stated

"You guys can go tux shopping and the girls can go dress shopping. They can take either mine or kendall's car" I said going into the kitchen to get some grapes

"Dae, you go with them and when we get back me and you will stay up all night until you get your homework done" James said

I sighed and walked into something and it caused me to have a black and blue eye. Oh great just my luck I have a game tomorrow and I just had to walk into something and get a bruised eye didn't I. I mumbled to myself. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack and a wash cloth. I went to the counter to wrap the ice pack in the wash cloth and then put it on my eye. I didn't even make any sound when it happen. I'm a hockey player I've bruised every part of my body before so this didn't bother me as much as it should. That and I'm a dancer so I'm used to get covered in nothing but ice packs.

I walked back into the living room with the ice pack on my eye and I sat down on the bean bag.

"Are you okay?" ana and Lisa both asked

"Yah it's just a black and blue eye the swelling will go down in an hour and half, no big deal." I said

The guys came back into the living room with Jaime following right behind them

"Baby what happened to you" Logan asked

"I ran into something and got a black and blue eye. It's not a big deal the swelling well go down in an hour and a half no worries." I said getting up and putting the ice pack back into the freezer and leaving the wash cloth on the counter.

I then went into my room and changed into Logan shorts and James shirt. I put my hair into a messy bun and then put on my flip flops. I went back into the living room and asked who's ready to go. They all said me.

We went to the mall and we all split up. The girls went into debs and the guys went into the tux shop place thingy.

"I think I found the one" Jaime said holding out a royal blue beaded silky prom dress with cutout sides she held onto it while the rest of us picked one out.

"I found mine" Lisa said. She was holding a fuchsia strapless beaded prom dress with empire waist and floral print satin underlay dress

"Yep this is the one" ana said holding out a red strapless beaded prom dress with drop waist

I was the last one to find mine. It was hard to choose so I finally decided to get a black and pink plus size lace empire mesh tiers ball gown.

We went into the dressing room and tried on the dresses and we all came out one by one modeling for each other. We all agreed that the ones that the person picked out should be the ones that they got. Then we went up to the counter and paid for ours one by one. When we were done we left with our dresses. The dance was on the first Friday of December so we had some time to get the rest of the stuff. I took all the dresses and headed out to my car to put them in the trunk.

I made my way back into the mall and sat at the table with everyone. James handed me an arby's sandwich and a jumba juice smoothie. I was a little confused but then James answered my unasked question.

"Jaime told me what you wanted and since I was paying for everyone's I got you one to" James said

I just nodded and ate the sandwich

"Dae wanna go to movie" Jaime asked

I shook my head and said "no thanks but you guys can, I'm just gonna go home and relax"

I got up and tossed my keys to Jaime and said "that the dresses are in the trunk so don't put anything that will leak on top of it."

"How are you getting home" Kendall asked

"I'll take a cab" I said

Logan got up and threw his keys at James. I was already out the door by the time he did that and I didn't know that he was coming home with me. But I really didn't care at this point.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and then we waited for the cab to pull up next to the curb and we got in and left.

It pulled up to my house and I paid the fare and then we went into my house. We sat on the couch and turned on the TV and we started to watch old episodes of saved by the bell on Netflix. We watched two full seasons of saved by the bell and then he picked the movie I Can Do Bad All By Myself.

It was good to spend a Friday night with him. We haven't been able to since the guys have practically moved in. the last time we had any alone time was two weeks ago when we started dating. And that was the only time we had any alone time. Well a couple of dates here and there but nothing like it is tonight.

We were home alone till 9:30 pm. That's when the guys and Jaime came home. I'm guessing that Lisa and ana went home. But that was okay. We all started to watch Insidious and that was a scary movie. After that movie was done we went to bed.


	11. Snoball

**A/N sorry it's taken me solo long to update on this story I haven't really been in the mood to update. even though I already had this chapter done a long a$$ time ago. so please enjoy**

**Same Disclaimer**

So it's Friday December 6th. We got out at noon because today was snoball. And the joys of that right, I hate dresses and getting all dolled up for a night that costs more than my cell phone bill. I have to go because I agreed that I'd go to the dance with Logan. And this whole week was non talk about it. It simply amazes me what excites this school. On the bad side the guys were actually into it. I walked into the guy's locker room to change out of my basketball clothes from practice and I overheard 8 guys who were in the showers talk about it.

I was at my house and I was doing my hair. I was in the middle of curling when my phone went off.

"Hey big bro" I said

"Hey baby sis I have some bad news to tell you" josh said

"you won't be home for Christmas because whatever it is you are doing is keeping you longer and you won't be here till mid Feb. and if you can't be home by then you'll call me and give me a heads up" I said

"You know the routine so well" josh said uneasily

"Yah I'm used to be being on my own, no big deal" I said putting the phone on speaker so I could finish curling my hair

"I'm sorry baby. I'll fly you out here for Christmas if you want" he said

"No that's okay I'll be fine here. Jaime is flying there for Christmas but I'll stay here" I said kind of sad

"What are you going to do in Hollywood for Christmas" he asked

"I'll just order pizza or something and watch movies. It's really not that big of a deal really" I said sourly

"alright well I have to get back to work, have fun at snoball and Skype me tomorrow to tell me all about you're not" he said

"Okay and I will. Love you big bro" I said

"Love you to" he said and then he hung up

I was done with my hair and I went into josh's room and got a pair of shorts and put them on. I went back into the kitchen and put food into the oven. It was four o'clock and Jaime had walked in and ran to the bathroom to get herself ready. Thirty minutes later and the guys showed up and were sitting in the living room. I was still in shorts and my bra. I was running around getting stuff ready. The guys weren't dressed yet and I could tell that Logan was getting a little uncomfortable with me running around half naked with his three best friends in the same house but I really could care less right now.

"So baby what you are doing for Christmas" Logan asked

"I'm staying here and eating pizza and then watching movies" I said

I came back into the living room and turned my ipod on the dock since it needed to charge. I went into the kitchen and took the stuff out of the oven and onto the table.

"We can help you know" James said

"No that's alright just sit your pretty self-down and don't worry about anything" I said grabbing plates and other stuff

Once I put them down it was 5:15 and the girls showed up. I answered the door and there was a hot guy standing behind them talking to Lisa about how she needs to crash somewhere or call a cab for a ride home.

"Nice bra, my girlfriend has the same one but in a smaller size" he said

"Umm thanks I think" I said

I shut the door and ran to my room to put eyeliner on. Everyone else was eating already. I had no time to eat really well at least enjoy it.

After they were done eating everyone got ready and stood/sat in the living room. I was the last one to get my dress on. When I got into the living room all the guys were in shock because they never saw me in a dress before and it will be the only time until like prom or so.

"You look stunning" James said

"Thank you" I said smiling at James.

We left to the school and got there at 6:35 pm do to traffic. We all got out pictures done. We did couples, singles, group and of just the girls and one of the guys. When we got done it was 7 o'clock and the dance was starting.

Everyone was dancing and having a great time at 9 o'clock we were still dancing and having a great time. They announced the king and queen of snoball.

"Your 2012 snoball king is none other than James Maslow and your snoball queen is Dana Henderson" Ms Anderson said

"Wait so I won queen and he got king" I asked Carlos as I was walking up to the stage to get my crown.

"Now it's time for the king and queen to dance together." Ms Anderson said

Me and James went on the dance floor and started to slow dance. I felt bad because I was dancing with James and not Logan. But everyone soon joined in. Ali and Logan danced together.

"You look really beautiful" James said sinecure

"Thank you james, and you look very handsome in your suit." I said

He laughed and said "thanks"

The dance went on till midnight. In the other room were games and tables to sit at to rest and talk. There was a fruit punch bowl but someone had spiked it. I had dance with a lot of guys but mainly Logan. When he went to sit down I would grind with one of the guys mainly Kendall. Let's face it he was my favorite person to grind with. And I know that I came here with Logan and that we're dating. But Logan doesn't quite know how to move a girl like the way Kendall did.

After the dance was over we went our ways. We all crashed at my house. I gave my room to Jaime and Carlos. I and Kendall had Joshs room. Logan went home. James had Jaime's room and ana and Lisa had the spare room. I really don't know why Logan went home. He can't be mad at me for dancing with Kendall when he went to take a break could here?

**A/N sorry it's so short I'm getting very bored with this story. I smell a break up between Logan and Dana but I'm not sure yet. And I might end it in the next chapter or the next one I don't know yet. Tell me what you think please review (:**


	12. Game Night

**A/N chapter 12 Enjoy : ) and thank you to**

Anon

brtlvr

JDMlvr1

noelle for there awesome reviews :)

**Same disclaimer**

A week went by. The hockey game last Saturday night was good, we won I shot the winning goal. That night I was shooting hoops with James and I manage to get myself another black eye on the same eye I did last Friday night. So when I went to school everyone knew that I had a black eye, there was a lot of stupid rumors going around of how I gotten a black eye.

one of my favorites was that Johnson had hit me in the eye with his hockey stick after the game and that he did it on purpose. Another one was that Jaime and I had gotten in a fight and she hit me in the eye. A lot of people ask me about it and I tell them what really happen, I was shooting hoops with a neighbor kid and I was laying on the ground and when I threw the ball up I didn't catch it and it hit me in the eye. All of it was true minus the neighbor kid, it was really James but I wasn't going to tell anyone that.

Sitting in English class, I guess I should get my homework done. It took me three days just to get caught up on the homework. James wasn't too happy about it, neither was I.

"Dana you need to do your homework" James whispered

"Yah I know but I lost all focus on it and I have no interest to finish it in class" I said looking at the whiteboard.

"What are you staring at" Carlos asked turning to look at me

"Absolutely nothing" I mumbled

The bell rang and I got up grabbed my books and headed for the door. I went out of the school and to my car. I waited for Jaime and when she got in and shut the door I left the parking lot and made my way home. I reached over and turned the radio on and turned up the volume. Which meant that I didn't want to talk and don't try to talk to me. We finally pulled up to my house and I shut the car off and got out and grabbed my bag from the backseat and headed for the door.

I went straight to my room and dropped off my bag. The guys only stay here on the weekends now. I love them but I need my space from them. Tonight was game night since Carlos suggested it the other night and I agreed, so now every Friday night is game night and Saturday nights are date nights now. I didn't change because I was already in shorts and a tank top. I just took my bangs out of the mini bump and let my hair be. I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

There was a knock on the door and I groaned because I knew what time it was and who it would be. I took the couch pillow and covered my face with it and screamed. After that I said come in!

"Hey baby" Logan said when he sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders

"Hi" I said

"Who's ready for game night" Kendall said sitting on the love seat

"I am" they all said

"JAIME GET IN HERE" I yelled

Jaime came into the living room and sat down on the ground next to carlos who was in the bean bag. James was sitting on the rocking chair next to the couch.

"the game is called name a band or singer or group with the last letter of the name that the person before you says" james said

"alright Logan you go first then it goes kendall, jaime, carlos, me and then dana" james said looking at us all

"Beatles" logan said

"alright S hmm Simple Plan" Kendall said

"N umm No Doubt" jaime commented

"T-Pain" carlos added

"Naked Brothers Band" james said

"Dave Days" I said

"okay s umm Sean Paul" logan said

"Linkin Park" kendall said

"Katy Perry" jaime noted

"Yellowcard" carlos threw in there

"Don't Know Dick" james commented

"Khleo Thomas" I added

The game went on for five more rounds. We played other games like spin the bottle, truth or dare, abc, and then we played never have I ever. After that we made dinner. Kendall and James made tacos.

While we ate we watched all five bring it on movies. After dinner like an hour later when we started bring it on again I made ice cream sundaes. After the sundaes and the last bring it on movie we went to bed.

A/N sorry its short but it was more like a filler chapter.


	13. I'm done We're Done

**A/N sorry for taking forever with updating. but like i said on my other stories that I updated on. I'm slowly getting back into writing again :) **

**Disclaimer: i still don't own the guys of big time rush! nor do i own Ryan Secrest**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"i don't know what the big deal is. I didn't do anything!" i yelled

"dana its the fact that you didn't not stop him from flirting with you" logan shouted back

yah this has been going on all day and all week. its the middle of Feb of my senior year. i was lucky enough to finish my senior year at one school. and i just knocked on wood for emphasises. we have been argueing like this since snoball. wanna know why. because he is the biggest jellybelly ever! ugh!

"he was NOT FLIRTING WITH ME FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME!" I shouted

"then what do you call it!"

"I CALL IT, HIM FLIRTING WITH THE GIRL WHOSE LOCKER IS NEXT TO MINE! IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION YOU WOULD KNOW THAT HIS BACK WAS FACING ME! AND I WAS TALKING TO JAIME ABOUT TONIGHT YOU IDIOT!"

"YAH LIKELY STORY!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOUR NOT AS INNOCENT AS YOU WANT PEOPLE TO THINK!"

"WAHTS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THAT MEANS LOGAN! YOU'VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH EVERY SINGLE GIRL WHO WALKS BY THAT HAS A SKIRT ON!"

"I DO NOT"

"YES YOU DO! THATS WHY ANA CAME UP TO ME AND SAID THAT YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH HER."

"SHES LYING"

"WHY WOULD SHE LIE TO ME? SHE HAS NO REASON TO YOU MORON!"

you see. apparently this guy name adam was standing next to me by my locker and hitting on me. but you see this girl name ryan who is very pretty and very talented has a locker next to mine. he was there leaning up against my locker making her laugh and they were flirty pretty heavily. but i needed to get in my locker to my AP Geomontry book. don't ask why its AP when its a college level but it is in this school.. i guess.. i really don't know and i really dont care.

they saw me coming and i stopped in front of my locker to talk to ryan for a second and thats when she asked adam to move or come closer to her since her locker was close now, he happily obeyed and stood closer to her.

while that was happening he had asked me if i was going to try out for the boys baseball team since i've gone to the batting cages. and every time we play basebatball its a combition of baseball, a soft yellow bat, and a nerf ball and matball. we play it in gyme every monday wednesday and friday.

i have a good throw and good at batting. and the coach wants me to try out this spring for it. i've been playing baseball since I was four playing tee-ball. and i've loved it ever since. i'm a short stop, back up pitcher and a rare time i'm a 3rd baser.

when Adam asked me that I gladly accepted it. well because i was going to get a full ride to UCLA. I've always wanted to go to it. ironically at my old school one of the coaches at UCLA was at our championship game and we had won because of my three back to back home runs and amazing strike-out arm (there words not mine) and i told him that I was moving for my senior year to california. and he said that he would be keeping an eye out for me. i've proven myself numerous times that i'm just as good as the guys are. both high school and college level. i guess going to baseball camp every summer since i was in tee-ball has finally paid off aye.

"what do you mean he wasn't flirtying with you" logan said a little calmer.

"its exactly as I said. if you weren't so fucking insecure and such a worrywart you would know that the GUY that you think was flirting with is Adam Brookes. you know the CAPTAIN of the baseball team. he was just saying that i really should be on the team!" i said loudly

"oh. well i didnt know that."

"obvious! you flipped shit when i was hugging my damn brother!" i yelled

"yah im still sorry about that!"

"you know what. i'm so tired of you saying im sorry. it doesnt mean SHIT to me any more! and i'm so FUCKING FED UP with us fighting constantly!" i said

"yah so am I. but i think i love you" he commented

"no you dont. because if you did, you wouldn't have said I think. you would've flat out and said it. you say it all the damn time. every time we get in an arguement. it means nothing to me. you just think it'll save your ass once again. well guess again buddy boy. it doesnt and it never will with me" i furiously said.

"your right"

"noted. now get your shirt. we're over. and you can throw away the key that i gave you because i already changed all the locks and the passcode for the security system is changed to" i about yelled

he sighed and his face went to a sad look. he walked to the bedroom that he was staying in. and grabbed his bag. he came back out and looked at me confused.

"i already packed your stuff. i knew i was going to do this. i'm tired of us fighting. and theres nothing you can say to change my mind. just please don't hate me and see where i'm coming from" i said and then he walked out.

**JAMES' POINT OF VIEW**

i got a text from logan saying to come to his house. he also sent it to carlos and kendall. i walked over to his house and went up to his room.

"hey man" i greeted him

"hey" he said back

"hey james" kendall and carlos said

"hey guys" i greeted them

"so whats up" i said

"Dana broke up with me today" logan said sadly

"why" carlos asked

"because we got into another fight" logan sheepishly said

"awe man what about this time" kendall asked

"i accused her of cheating on me. well actually flirting with a guy and then i found out that it was Adam Brookes the captain of the baseball team and he was trying to convince her to try out in two weeks." he sighed

"ouch man. well can you hate her" i said

"no and thats not all that happened."

"then what did happen" kendall slightly demanded

"she had my clothes and stuff packed in that bag over there (he pointed to the bag where it was) and said leave. and lose the key that she already switch the locks and the change the passcode for the alarm system. she already knew that she was going to do this because this fight was the last straw for her" he defended himself

"why were you so scared of losing her that you had to flipped shit about every little guy talking to her. especially her brother" carlos demanded to know

"I'm not really sure. its probably because i know that she can so much better then me" he stated

"it doesnt mean that you need to be so scared of losing her"

"yah i mean did you tel her you loved her" we asked him

"i said i think. and then she corrected me. it doesnt matter anymore. she broke up with me" he replied

"well you cant hate her.. try to see where she's coming from" i mention

"funny you should say that. she said the same exact thing before i left" he commented.

**JAIME'S POINT OF VIEW**

"so you actually broke up with him for good this time" i stated

dana nodded her head

"well do you want to cry it out" i offered

"not really. i mean i did break up with him. I wasn't in love with him. I was so sick of the fighting, the drama, the everything. it got so annoying. and this fight was the last straw for me" she commented

"i'm proud of you" i said

"me too"

"wanna go to the mall. or drive around" i asked

"yah sure. let me go change into shorts and a tank-top. i'll be right out"

"sounds good"

5 minutes later dana came back out and she was wearing her laker basketball shorts and a black wife beater. her hair was up in a messy bun and had no make up on.

"well are you ready to go"

"yah lets go" and she tossed me her keys for me to drive

we got in the car and headed off to the mall. we were shopping around and once we go to the food court to get some arby's i see on the wall that had a flyer on it. it read

_'all inspiring radio heads should come down to 106WGSLA and have an interview to become the next radio person! ages 18-20 all welcome. please bring this flyer with you to prove that you have a legit copy to verify that you should be at the interview'_

thats perfect! dana has always wanted to be in the radio business. she wants to be just like Ryan Secrest. i have got to show this to her.

"hey dae!" i exclaimed and she turned her head and saw me and then turned back around and says something to the cashier and gets her change and our food back.

"yah what is it" she asked

i showed her the flyer and she was really happy like the day that her brother came back and surprised her on christmas and that he was staying till the day after valentines day. they had a date to themselvs like they do every year on that day. i didnt mind because i was out with carlos

"i have to go down there" she said excitedly

"yah you do!"

after we ate and shopped a little more we went back home. and she was going online to see how she can get pointers about this radio interview thing. this is her dream job so I really hope she gets it.

* * *

**A/N I really hope you are still liking this story! after taking 11 days to update. sorry about that! please show that review button some love and leave a good review :) please and thanks :)**

**Dana**


	14. Prom? Radio time

**A/N hey! i know its been a couple of days since i last updated on this story or hours i really don't remember. but I hope you enjoy this chapter to new girl! thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. and there is only two chapters left after this one. I hope you enjoy this short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: the same.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

two months had passed and now its the middle of april and everyone but me was getting ready for prom.

"are you sure you don't wanna come" kendall asked me

"yes kendurk im sure i dont wanna go" i replied to him

"JAIME!" ana yelled and jaime came down the hall

"what" jaime asked

"are you ready to go" she asked

"yah lets go" jaime said. and then her, ana, lisa, carlos, james, and kendall left the house to prom.

i havent been dating anyone since i broke up with logan. and l knew that logan was going to prom with Keely, the school slut. not that i care he's not my problem. on April 18th this fine mid spring day for New Valley High's students were going to prom while i got ready to go to work.

thats right i said work. i've been working at movie theater and the radio! how cool is that. i went to the interview that one friday and since i was the only who showed up and they liked my 'spunk' i got hired! and tonight I'm working at the radio!

l made leftovers from the other night which was spaghetti and garlic toast. after it was done heating up i ate it and then drank some power aid and made it to work.

"and your listening to 106WGSLA and we have our new announcer in the building!" stevie this really hot co-host said

i sat down and put my headphones and started to talk.

"what is up hollywood! its your girl spunky and I'm excited as ever to be here once again!" i announce with pumped

"so spunky! what did you have plans for tonight if you didnt have to be working right now" stevie asked

"i was going to stay home and watch movies and eat leftovers" i said

"why the boring stuff" he question

"well stevie, tonight is New Valley High's prom and i didnt want to go." i answered truthfully

"oh well why didnt you want to go" he eagerly asked

"well i broke up with my boyfriend about two months ago, so thats one reason. but the main reason i didnt go was because I dont like dances nor do i like dresses" i replied

"fair enough" he commented

"now lets listen to Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy" i said into the mic

once the live light went off i cheered. i loved working as a radio announcer but i like it more when i get to talk to stevie when we aren't live

it went like this for like four more hours and then we were finally done! i was stoked because i was exhausted and because i wanted to relax of what is left for me having the house to myself!

"hey you did a really good job tonight!" stevie exclaimed

"thanks and you too!" i replied

"i know this is kinda straightfoward and we've only known each other for like almost three months but would you like to hang out some time?" stevie asked

"yah, i would love to hang out with you outside of the radio station" i said handing my phone to him so he could put his number in and i did the same to his phone.

"alright well i'm looking forward to a text from you sometime soon" he said

"as i am for yours...bye" i said and got in my car and left to home.

* * *

I had three hours to spare so i just lounged around in my booty shorts and sports bra listening to music and relaxing. i had a pretty good night.

three hours later jaime and carlos came home and went to 'their' room and hit the sack. i was texting stevie and then i decided to got to bed as well.

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked it and liked it enough to show that review button a little love :)**


	15. A Lame Ending

it was june and that meant that i was going to be 19 finally! woot! last month me and the gang had graduated and now i work full time at the radio since i had to quite the movie theater job. why you may ask? cuz I'm pregos with james baby. JUST KIDDING!

but no i do work at the radio station full time now. stevie and i have been haning out a bunch since prom night when i had to work, not that i mind. in two days Jaime and I are going to be 19 so thats pretty exciting and weird thing about it, is that we were born on the same day just 7 hours apart from each other. meaning i was born at 1pm and she was born at 8pm funny how that works out.

two days later

"happy birthday baby" carlos said to jaime

"thanks booboo" jaime said to carlos

"okay enough with the babies and the booboos" i said grossed out

"awe is someone feeling left out" kendall asked

"as a matter of fact I am" i say and kendall comes and plants kisses all over my face and says

"happy birthday baby" he joked

"awe well shucks your the best" i giggled

"so what are we doing on your guys birthday today" james asked

"movies"

"tatetot cassrole"

"sour skittles and sour sweetarts"

"cake"

"movies" jaime and i said finishing off each others sentence

we were watching movies and hanging out and then we decided to put make up on the guys. it was a lot of fun.

"happy birthday Dana" jaime said to me and then hugged me

"happy birthday Jaime" i said to her and hugged her back

after that we finished the last movie and decided to go to bed

THE END

* * *

**a/n yah i know its a lame ending but nothing else happened. i hope you liked this story! i personally don't think its one of my bests. hell i dont even think any of my stories are good. but thats just me. I know its really short but like i said not much really happened. thats how i spend all my birthdays since the day i turned 12. lame I know. remember i did not own jaime. she is her own self. **

**please leave an awesome review :)**


End file.
